I Think We're Alone Now
by AlexJanna
Summary: Two desperate young lovers race through the night and are finally alone where their heartbeats are the only sound. 1x2x1 oneshot


title: **I Think We're Alone Now**  
fandom: Gundam Wing  
pairing: 1x2x1  
genre: AU, sort of song fic  
warnings: tiny lime, song fic, fluff, very slight angst  
disclaimer: GW is not mine.  
summary: Two desperate young lovers race through the night and are finally alone where their heartbeats are the only sound.

* * *

Duo shimmied down the gnarled oak tree outside of his window, breathless from adrenaline and heart beating frantically in his chest. Heero watched him with his lip caught between his teeth from the lawn beneath. It was exciting and it was scary.

A quiet yelp was the only warning Heero got when Duo's foot slipped and he tumbled from the tree. Jolting forward he made it just in time to break his lover's fall, both of them tumbling to the ground. Opening their eyes slowly once they realized that neither of them was hurt, bright giddy smiles lit their faces and they scrambled up before throwing their arms around each other in a frantic embrace.

They shared an adrenalin flavored kiss before clasping hands and running from Duo's house toward nowhere in particular.

Heero watched with love and awe as his lover threw his head back a let loose a hysterical laugh when they turned the corner down a different street automatically heading toward the park. Blood rushed in their ears canceling out all sound except for their feet hitting the pavement in rapid succession.

Finally they reached their salvation, their haven. The moment their feet hit the soft grass at the top of the hill above the park Duo put his arms around Heero and they tumbled to the ground rolling to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

Duo chuckled breathlessly, his finger's threading through Heero's messy hair as he looked up into the bright deep blue eyes hovering above him. The way the moon light shown on Duo's pale smooth skin made Heero's heart beat even faster.

Leaning down he captured Duo's lips in a gentle warm kiss, their lips kneading together with practiced ease. Pulling away he pressed his brow to Duo's and breathed, "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around." The only sound either of them could hear was the beating of their hearts.

"Thank God." Duo giggled as he lifted up and pressed their lips together silencing anymore words from either of them.

Under the bright moon and twinkling stars Duo arched underneath Heero, his eyes shut in pleasure as they moved together in the night their arms wrapped around each other not daring to let got. Heero kissed his lover's bared throat as they shuddered together and were surrounded in warmth on that hot summer night.

Lying in the grass, Duo's head pillowed on Heero's chest, their adrenalin had eased and their hearts and breathes slowed. Suddenly Heero felt a drop of warmth fall to his sweat slicked skin. "Duo?"

He wiped at his teary eyes and tightened his arms around his lover. "Look at the way we've got to hide what we're doing." Duo felt Heero's arms tighten around him. "We have to hide from our parents." He looked up at Heero with saddened violet eyes. "I don't want to hide how much I love you."

"But would they say," Heero asked with a pained expression as he leaned forward and buried his nose in his lover's loose and disheveled hair, "if they ever knew?"

Pulling himself on top of Heero, Duo closed his eyes and savored the feel of their heated skin pressed lovingly together. "I don't know. I just don't what to hide from them anymore."

"You know how they are." Heero mumbled, running soothing hands up and down Duo's back. " 'Children behave.' 'Watch how you play.' If they ever knew…"

"They would freak, I know." Duo sighed and placed a kiss on the junction between his lover's neck and shoulder. "They still think we're kids. Still think we build forts in the backyard and play cowboys and Indians with all the other neighborhood kids."

"We're sixteen, for fuck's sake!" Heero huffed in frustration. "You would've thought they had figured that out by now."

"I know, Baby." Duo soothed as he kissed his way to Heero's frowning lips. "One of these days we'll have to tell them. They can't go on thinking we're perfect little angels forever." He grinned with a glint of mischief in his violet eyes. "Your parent's are still trying to set you up with Relena aren't they?"

A chuckle broke through Heero's suddenly surly mood. "Yeah, thank God she's way too wrapped up in Wufei to even think about me."

"Maybe they won't take it that mad." Duo mused. "I mean, our families have known each other forever. And Quatre and Trowa's parents did freak that bad when they finally told them they were gay."

Heero snorted. "Oh you mean after Quatre's dad found them making out in the back of Trowa's car and tried to run him over with his lawnmower."

"Shut up." Duo grumbled. "It worked out alright. They got over it. And I'm sure the lawnmower thing was an accident."

"Right." He scoffed sarcastically. "How do you think your parents would take it if they found out we've been having sex since last winter?"

"Making love, baby. Making love." Duo corrected with a grin.

"Don't change the subject."

Sighing, Duo laid his head back down over Heero's heart listening to its beating and the cicadas in the trees. "They would probably freak the fuck out. But so would your parents."

They lay in the cool grass on top of their clothes wrapped around each other and just savoring the short time they had to be alone together.

Finally Heero tugged gently on Duo's long loose hair. "Come on. We've got to get back before our parents find us missing." Sighing resignedly they both stood up and tugged their cloths back on before twining their fingers and walking as slowly as they dared back toward their street.

When they reached Duo's lawn Heero glanced across the street forlornly toward his own house. "I'll see you tomorrow at Quatre's?"

"Yeah," Duo smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I love you."

Heero wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer about to deepen the kiss when the lights in Duo's house suddenly came on and the front door opened making them jump apart. The lovers stared wide eyed as both their parents stepped onto the porch with displeased expressions on their faces and their arms crossed.

"Oh shit."

* * *

Heero and Duo sat on the Maxwell's sofa, hands clasped achingly tight while their parents stared them down like Rottweilers. All four parents were still dressed in their pajamas and robes and each had a varying degree of displeasure visible on their face.

Finally Duo's dad spoke. "How long has this been going on?"

Duo fidgeted in his seat. "The uh… sneaking out or the um… sex?"

"You've been having sex?!" Heero's father thundered as he shot to his feet making the teens jump in their seats.

"Calm down Odin." Heero's mother soothed as she pressed with surprising strength on his shoulders forcing him back into his seat. "That is not the way to handle this."

Michelle Yuy stepped forward and waited until both the teens were looking at her. "Heero, Duo," she looked at each of them, "How long has this been going on?"

Their shoulders slumped and Heero stroked his thumb over the back of Duo's hand comfortingly. "We've um… been together since the end of sophomore year." Heero mumbled, afraid to look away from his mother's unreadable deep blue eyes.

All four parents looked at them in surprise. They never thought that their children could hide something like this from them for so long. It was the summer before their senior year, how had they hidden this for all that time?

"And…" Helen Maxwell spoke from where she sat in one of her arm chairs. "How long have you two been… making love?"

Duo looked at his sweet, soft spoken but deceptively fierce mother. "Since this last winter." All four parents jolted in surprise.

"Please tell me you have at least used protection." James Maxwell demanded from where he stood against one wall, his violet eyes never leaving the two lovers on his sofa. Heero and Duo glanced at each other in uncertainty, then back down at their respective laps. "You didn't use a condem?!" James yelled making them cringe.

"Dad!" Duo almost pleaded, panic clear in his eyes. "Heero was my first! I never had sex with anyone else."

All eyes turned to Heero and the teen inched a little close to Duo. "Duo was mine too. I've only had sex with him."

A collective sigh of either frustration or relief filled the air as all the parent's seemed to deflate. After a moment of silence, Odin spoke. "What about Relena, son? I thought you and her were uh… an item"

Heero rolled his eyes. "No, Dad. That was you and mom. We're just friends. Besides," Heero said with a shrug and a rueful smirk, "Wufei would kick my ass if he even thought I looked at her that way."

It had suddenly become very apparent just how much they didn't know about their sons' lives.

James rubbed his face tiredly. "So you're …"

"Gay?" Duo growled in frustration. "Yes Dad, I'm gay and I'm in love with Heero." He picked up their joined hands to show their fingers entwined, tanned and pale skin interlocking.

Heero's parents looked at him with the same question reflected in their eyes. He released Duo's hand and wrapped his arm around his lover's shoulders pulling him closer. "Yes," He nodded at them. "I love Duo." Turning his head slightly to look into Duo's bright violet eyes he smiled gently and pressed their brows together. "I love you."

They watched as their sons embraced desperately on the sofa, eyes closed tight, faces buried in each other's necks, and fingers digging almost painfully into tee shirt clad backs. All four parents met each other's eyes and they came to a decision.

James watched as Duo pulled away from Heero and pressed a visibly desperate kiss to the other teen's lips. Sighing he pushed himself away from the wall and stepped toward them. "Duo, it's time for Heero to go home."

He almost smiled when his son glared at him and tightened his hold on Heero. "Stop being so dramatic." He huffed. "You're grounded for a month for lying to us and sneaking around behind our backs. You have to do all the chores and your not allowed anywhere near the car."

Helen had to hide a giggle behind her hand when her son's jaw dropped almost to the floor. "That-that's it?" Duo stuttered.

James' eyes softened and he nodded. "It's obvious that you two are hopeless. So why even try?"

Duo's face broke into a blinding smile and he and Heero snapped their heads toward Heero's father expectantly.

Odin stood up and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. "You two aren't children anymore." He looked at his son still wrapped around his lover and frowned. "But it'll take some getting used to."

Heero broke into a rare smile as Duo crowed in excitement and practically tackled him to the floor raining kisses over any and all exposed skin.

James suppressed a chuckle and stepped forward grasping Duo by the back of the shirt and hefted him up off a smiling and flushed Heero. "That's enough, Duo. You're still grounded and it's late."

Shaking his head, Odin bent over and pulled Heero to his feet guiding his wide eyed and still slightly stunned son toward the Maxwell's front door. "Come on, Heero. You're grounded as well, and I'm waking you up at the crack of dawn to come to work with me. Say good night to Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell."

"Good night." Heero muttered dazedly. "I love you Duo!" He yelled over his shoulder as his dad smacked him on the back of the head good naturedly.

Michelle smiled tenderly as she watched her normally stoic son grin like a lovesick fool. Turning toward a still smiling and bouncing Duo being unsuccessfully shoved toward the stair case by his father she stepped toward him and placed a motherly kiss on his cheek. "Good night, Duo."

"'Night Mrs. Yuy." Duo blushed then locked his eyes on Heero's still retreating form. "'Night baby! I love you!"

Helen chuckled and caught Heero before he was forced out onto the porch. She patted his hair tenderly and kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep well, Heero."

He looked at her and grinned, cheeks turning pink. "You too, Mrs. Maxwell."

And with that the two lovers were pushed, shoved and shuffled to their respective rooms where they were kissed good night by their parents and left to dream about the day their grounding ended, the day they could once again be alone with each other were the beating of their hearts is the only sound.

* * *

_I Think We're Alone Now_ by Tommy James and the Shondelles

_Children behave,  
That's what they say when we're together,  
And watch how you play,  
They don't understand,  
And so we're, _

_Running just as fast as we can,  
Holdin' onto one another's hand,  
Tryin' to get away into the night,  
And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground,  
And then you say, _

_I think we're alone now,  
There does't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _

_Look at the way,  
We gotta hide what we're doin'.  
'Cause what would they say,  
If they ever knew and so we're, _

_Running just as fast as we can,  
Holdin' onto one another's hand,  
Tryin' to get away into the night,  
And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground,  
And then you say, _

_I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around.  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound. _


End file.
